Bad Status Update
by TamashaToko
Summary: Sesshoumaru, a talented computer hacker, can use his skills to enslave Kagome Higurashi, as well as make her an outlaw and use her as a pawn in his family's feud, but somehow can't seem to claim her untamed heart.


Chapter 1

The Hacker

Why her?

Why her, Kagome always asked herself as she walked up those steps to his shabby downtown apartment.

He could have anything, and conquer any problem that presented itself to him. He had skills that gave him a lot of power, and with that power he found her. Found her just for the sole person of torment.

"You're late," he said when she walked into his home.

Kagome didn't bother to respond. She knew not to. Sesshoumaru Murashu, her tormentor, was usually writing code at this time. The rest of her night would be determined by if he'd just begun with today's mission or had been spending hours trying to solve a stupid problem not worthy of him.

"I asked for a woman not a school girl," he spoke sharply before she could even put her backpack down.

He was commenting on the fact she didn't have enough time to change out of her school uniform between class and coming here. Strange that he was able to bring it up when his amber eyes didn't leave the computer monitor. Not even a glance.

"I have a change of clothes in my bag," Kagome sighed defeated before glaring at the back of his head wishing she could shoot lazer beams at him, "and if you didn't want a school girl maybe you should have destroyed the life of someone your own age."

The constant typing stopped. This wouldn't turn out well. Sesshoumaru wouldn't lay a hand on her, that wasn't how he controlled his personal house slave. He had her since day one of meeting her, but he wasn't able to dissolve her reluctance to obey him without hearing her mouth off.

Oh well, her banter entertained him sometimes.

"What was that Kagome?" his voice was smooth, yet threatening, another talent of his.

With much annoyance she unzipped her bag and grabbed her dress, "Well Sesshoumaru, where to begin? I think I pointed out to you, but maybe I should slow it down so your brain can register, that if you wanted someone who wasn't a school girl you shouldn't have targeted a girl who happens to be in school. Of course, not too surprising someone like you would track down someone underage. Pervert freak."

Yes. Sometimes she was entertaining.

He considered her a slave, but he would never hit her. She kept reminding herself that when her tongue got a little loose. The things he was capable of, however, were much worse than anything physical like that. If only there was a way to define this madness he created. Sometimes she thought of it as a bubble he was claiming as his own personal world, and she was an ingredient to this perfect world recipe.

As much as she would speak unwanted words and detest his actions, Sesshoumaru would sometimes remind her why she was here, and she had no choice but to suffer the agony of it all.

The chat log was burned into her mind enough to the point that she had no need to save it. He, on the other hand, not only had the log saved, but had it backed up, printed out, and archived away.

Youkai11: Kagome Higurashi?

Pink_Miko: Hello?

Pink_Miko: Who is this?

Youkai11: Kagome Higurashi? Daughter of Satsume Higurashi, whose the daughter of a struggling shrine in upper Tokyo?

Pink_Miko: Seriously who is this?

Pink_Miko: I live at the shrine, so I'd appreciate it for you to not call it 'struggling'. Dick.

Youkai11: It is. Your grandfather's bank owns it now. He refinanced, and has been late on his first payment for four months now.

Pink_Miko: My grandfather wouldn't do that. Who is this?

Not even her mother was aware of the shrine's financial situation, so Kagome didn't want to believe it. She was ready to ignore the cyber stranger, but the situation quickly became scary as he started to name bank account numbers, social security numbers, and birth dates of various family members.

Youkai11: Your mother makes enough money, I'm sure she'll be able to deal with the debt once she figures it out. Unless I drain all of her savings as well as spend her paychecks before she can begin to save up again.

Pink_Miko: Please stop! Just tell me who you are and why you're missing with my family.

Youkai11: I'm a hacker, and your family made itself the victim with a lack of security. Be grateful I'm even warning you.

Pink_Miko: Why would you warn me? What do you want?

Youkai11: Caught on have you?

Youkai11: I just looked at your high school's record. You have decent grades in graphic art. I require that.

Pink_Miko: I hate graphic art. I just took it for the credits. I can't help you.

Youkai11: You have A's in the essential classes. Unless you want your family to lose their home I suggest you assist me Kagome Higurashi.

And that she did, but oddly enough she spent more time being forced to do household chores than design this website he'd been writing code for. It had been two months and she'd only touched the keyboard twice, but it didn't matter. Soon her gramps would get caught up with the loan and after that they could make things more secure against this hacker.

Kagome's attention returned to her captor once she returned from the bathroom wearing a short black evening gown that was a bit too mature for her. It fit quite well though.

"You went from school girl to hooker."

It took everything in her being not to toss her shoe at the back of his head.

"1. You're ugly freak eyes aren't even on me so shut up. 2. I bought it from the store you suggested since my normal wardrobe was too bright and colorful for your eyes that are well adjusted to this dungeon of a apartment. Basically Sesshoumaru, shut up. Okay? Thanks."

Pink_Miko would have said "K Thx" and it would have looked a lot cooler, but this was the real world so her paragraph long defenses would have to work. At least his little black mail games didn't force her to forget who she was.

Sesshoumaru just slowly, with what looked like much hesitation, separated himself from his computer and stood up. During a rare occasion such as this Kagome couldn't help but stare.

When she accepted that she'd be enslaved by a hacker she was expecting some obese, smelly, and yellow toothed man to be at the door. Sesshoumaru was clearly the opposite. Not only was the man so over compulsive that a maid was brought in to redo half of her chores, but he was built to say the least. She'd never seen him with his shirt off, but she knew there was something special under there. Where did he find the time to work out?

"Your soap box banter is wasted most of the time," he said, "whatever you are going on about has no meaning to the daily routine, therefore pointless to say."

"Spoke like a real robot. The factory that made you would be most proud."

He wanted to be as withdrawn as possible from her to show that her jokes were stupid, and they were, but that dress she was wearing made things difficult.

"Tonight we should eat pasta with salad as a side dish," he got a bottled water from the fridge, "we should have the ingredients."

"We should eat? The help is allowed to eat?"

"Have I ever forbade you from eating the dinner you make? I don't care what you do here as long as you obey and not disrupt me or my home."

"Dinner time I'm usually excited to go home. I do have homework you know? I work extra hard since I've been telling my mom I've been going to a tutor everyday."

He closed his eyes as though he was thinking as his perfect sculpted body leaned against the counter. Now that he had her doing his shopping and making post office runs he had no reason to give a shit about what he was wearing. If she was in his position she'd wear pajamas three days in a row, but he was always in slacks and a nice dress shirt. Unbuttoned dress shit of course. If she was any other girl she would label him as a tease.

"You should call your mother and make up a new story," Sesshoumaru continued, "Once I have a layout the website is ready."

He only took a few sips of his purified water before handing her the bottle, which meant she was to use the rest to make him a pot of coffee. She began work on that before shaking her head.

"You've had me for this long, and now you want to work on the website? I didn't even know it was going to be a website, I thought a loser like you would make a video game and you needed a designer to come up with designs for bimbo characters to fantasize about."

"This will be much more than a mere game," for the first time Sesshoumaru responded as though she was finally able to insult him, "and I want it launched by tomorrow. You're staying. You will eat and drink coffee, I will not tolerate mistakes Kagome."

"I will not tolerate mistakes Kaaagooommmeee," she mocked him with a bad impersonation as she got some new cups out of the cupboards; she knew this kitchen too well.

The dress, the dinner, and allowing her constant insults it was obvious he wanted more from her than the website. While working for him she made up tons of reasons for all this, but had pretty much concluded he was lonely. Settling down was probably something he wanted, but couldn't achieve due to not wanting to leave his house, and it was difficult for her to hurt him when he controlled her.

How cute yet sad.

"Can you call the website ?" Kagome asked after she finished cooking and had a delicious spread of the requested meal down on the table, "sounds like something your style."

He sat down on the table, and seemed to be annoyed at the fact that she wasn't sitting down since she'd been formally invited to dinner.

"Eat," he snapped at her.

Kagome Higurashi was supposed to be in agony. She was being black mailed and forced to contribute towards someone's madness, but she smiled as she took a seat and dug into the food.

When life gives you lemons you make lemonade. Until the situation was taken care of she had no choice but to be here, and while other girls her age were going to the movies and bitching about mundane things she was playing house keeper to what would probably be the next Bill Gates.

Okay, maybe that didn't sound too neat, but in someway it was becoming her little entertainment and she wouldn't cry nor frown because someone decided to take advantage of his talents.

"Here's to what will be the worst all-nighter in history," Kagome smiled as she began to sip her coffee.

A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic, but this chapter wanted to be written. It's another one of those 5 page entry thingies so it shouldn't take me long to work on the next, even though I am a college graduate who should be looking for employment. Oh wells. Roleplaying Games Fanfics major life altering decisions, I'm just following my own flow chart.

And follow me on Twitter :D TamashaToko


End file.
